Hidden Intent
by rainbowpartyglittercumbustion
Summary: Galadriel invites Rivendell and Mirkwood over for a Masquerade. After his horse is startled, Elrond gets into a bit of trouble with a Masked Stranger! Red Riding Hood theme POV of Elrond


Lord Elrond,

In honor of the good health the year has brought us I wish you to come to a Masquerade Ball here in Lothlorien. Any of those staying in Rivendell are also invited if they so wish and are able to be spared. I feel I must let you be aware that King Thranduil and his men have been invited as well. Of Thranduil I have requested some of his fine wines and some pies. I feel it only right if I am to ask something of each I invite so I request that you may bring some cakes and tea leaves that Glorfindel makes in times of peace. In the package I have included a woolen cloak dyed red. I felt it would suit you then I.

Take care, Lady Galadriel

Folding the letter I set it atop my desk and unraveled the package revealing the darkest red wool folds like crimson roses splashed with red wine and strung together with deep moss green thread. Lifting it high to the arched ceiling it fell to touch the floor it ate the sun's setting rays leaving the ambiance of the hearths flames in its wake. Pulling it towards me i felt its warmth as i lifted it atop my shoulders and admired its softness and how it complemented my tanned skin. Fastening it to my person I lifted the large flowing hood over glancing over my goblet of water i peered into it. In my reflection my face was largely hidden in the passionate red wool that let out a waterfall of my dark brown hair. The Lady of Light has a touch like no other I sighed and went out my door to fetch Glorfindel.

My dear elves of rivendell in knowledge of a masquerade took great care in selecting who to ride with, warriors and their steeds carried them off while the rest stayed to walk the patrols. Last to ride to Lothlorien I patted my the young horse i rode with my package of cakes and tea having let another ride mine for it knew the way better than they had. Readjusting a mask i tied loosely around my neck for the masquerade I set off.

Into the forest around Lothlorien the moon beams shown through lighting the way between the trees and leaves. The calmness was enough to make me dose… slowly…. off… crack! I flopped to the forest floor startling my ride sending her fleeing in a maddened rage. The fall tumbled my mask upon my face and my hood hiding me further.

"Young maiden in red," a familiar voice rained down to me and the shadow of his figure moved over me "Might I suggest you follow me to Lothlorien, I know of a shorter path." lifting my hands into my hood I tightened my dark colored mask quickly to keep my identity. "Allow me my lady" his voice calm and composed as he lifted me to my feet and slinging his arm around mine and kissing the my knuckles. His golden fur cloak hid his figure from my view as he led me on his short cut. We trudged through the wood until it was too thick from the trees to see ahead when he swung over to face me his bright twisted silver mask radiating his blue eyes at me.

"What is wrong?" meeting his glance I questioned him quickly taking a step back. Sliding his arm around my waist he tripped me backwards into a tree my hood flying back down off of my head.

"nothing is wrong at all…" drawing out his sentence as he ran a nimble finger down my neck twirling the ends of my hair when he reached my covered shoulders. "Why I believe it is only to get better…" Smirking he leaned into me his lips glazed my neck and I leaned away as fast as i could in this odd daze. Moving with me he licked his lips, nipping my neck harshly.

"No! Please stop!" I tried to shake him off and received another nip in response while he smothered me into the tree behind one hand holding me at the waist the other wandered down from my shoulders into my red cloak. 'I am a warrior not to be reckoned with!' my mind raced and my face was already brighter than the cloak I wore but the trance I seemed to be stuck in wouldn't lift. My strength failing me 'I am going to lose against this man!?' His hand snaked into my shirt as he nibbled my neck again hard enough to mark but not to break the skin. "You…. you wolf!" stumbling my words were nearly lost.

"Why yes…. I guess I am a wolf now aren't I?" chuckling softly he moved from my neck to meet my eyes, "You wouldn't happen to be afraid of the Big Bad Wolf now are you?"

" My Lord?" a voice called out and footsteps cracked fallen branches "where are you?" The golden wolf bit me upon my neck once more before vanishing into the darkness my legs giving out I slumped over to the forest floor. My daze let go of me and I finally regained my senses. "My Lord?" out of the trees Haldir rode to me "I came to find you when we found your horse grazing around outside, King Thranduil even went out to find you" Reaching down from his horse he let me grab his hand and pulled me up atop his steed. Then we rode away to lothlorien.

"I apologize Elrond that your horse left you" Galadriel spoke softly to me pulling me aside from the rather large masked elven gathering. "I feel as though I might be at fault for this mishap as Lothlorien is rather hidden"

"Not at all, I feel that it was my own foolishness for it" I replied smiling slightly for her, "It is fine, I am here now, please enjoy your part as the hostess."

"Of Course, I insist you stay for the entire three days and nights I have planned for" She waved her hand then turned to return to the crowd and disappeared among them.

Scanning the room everyone dressed in their lavish gowns that flowed over them and to the floor. Delicate masks brightly colored and animal-like in form made them unrecognizable. I strolled around sticking by the walls seeing if I could catch a glance at my attacker. Within the overflowing crowd I couldn't see him at all. Winding out of the room I followed the spotless pearly white walls to the room haldir told me was to be mine for the event. Unlatching the large door I slipped in and lightly pushed it back into place. My hood flopped down as I unties my mask walking to the bed setting it atop the night table.

"Why hello little red raven" he smirked as he pulled back the quilt on the bed and pulled me in. His mask of silver still hiding his identity. "I've come to eat you sense the others are preoccupied" his voice low and almost angry paired with the animalistic look in his eyes. Facing him he pulled me closer to him locking his arms around my middle. Biting my lip he squeezed my butt and catching me off guard he deepened his kiss making me nearly suffocate in the chaos. My heart raced and his golden locks hid our faces as he rotated himself on top of me. Releasing my lips I gasped and used my last hope of resistance in tearing away the mocking silver barrier.

"I see that not even seduction seems to slow your curiosity, my lord Elrond" King Thranduil whispered before taking what little breath I had away again.


End file.
